


envious

by goukyorin (sashimisusie)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimisusie/pseuds/goukyorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things to think about after Caer Oswin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	envious

The order she believed in is not as she thought it was, not as she knew it as, and perhaps had never been either of those things. Never is a long time, and time has a way of warping memory and truth to an echo of what it once was. Perhaps once, there had been something worth saving. Cassandra does not see it now, amidst the pages of the book the Lord Seeker leaves to long, secrets harboured for so long that the paper bleeds with them.

What was meant to be incorruptible has fallen, what was meant to protect has harmed. Sooner or later, power becomes its own master and those who hold it, wield it as a whip.

A chill edges its way down her spine. How will Envy know her, should she be slain and her position usurped by an imposter? Perhaps it sketch the outlines of her from those too intimidated to differentiate between Seeker Pentaghast and who she truly is. With every reprimand, and slip into anger when another emotion would be harder, it would fill in the blanks and twist the mantle of Cassandra’s name and face to something new.

Something worse, she fears. Something dangerous, she knows.

**“**  Where will we go when we start hurting people?  **”**  Cole asks one day, the horrors of Adamant still fresh and raw in his mind. He sees Wardens leaving, griffon-winged steel and fabric fluttering from the lions of Orlais, and he sees the tears left by their absence. He sees them staying, and the hurt that they could do.

She cants her head, turning her thoughts inward to fill the void left by his question, and finds she does not know the answer.


End file.
